


daisy

by odetoptg



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetoptg/pseuds/odetoptg
Summary: ko shinwon is completely enamored with the soft, gentle, angelic, and seemingly unreal kang hyunggu. every day he sees him, he compares him to a beautiful flower. but when he compares him to a daisy, something happens; something beautiful.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Kudos: 25





	daisy

his presence was like a delicate daisy, innocent, pure, happiness like the color yellow.    
he was yellow, like the sunshine that fell over everyone, making everything feel warm. 

* * *

Shinwon didn’t think of himself as a stalker, no he was more of an observer of bright people who shed their light over everyone around them. He had always had a fascination with anyone who made people around them happy. He watched them with careful consideration, trying to figure out what made them so happy, or if there was something deeper within them that they tried to hide with this all around happiness. Maybe these people weren’t actually happy and they tried their best to hide it with the incessant happiness that surrounded them. Shinwon always thought that he was a moderately happy person. He had nothing to be sad over, nothing to be upset about in his life. He had a loving family, he was doing well in school, he had amazing friends, and nothing really bad had ever happened to him that he could remember. He just hadn’t found his true source of happiness, to say the least. Sure, he was a relatively happy guy and he had a happy-go-lucky energy around him, but something always felt off to him, like something was missing. He tried not to think about it too much, though. No reason to dwell on something that he couldn’t exactly change on the spot.    
  
As we said before, Shinwon wasn’t a stalker. He simply liked to be around these happy people, study them, study their facial expressions, their words, their actions. He was by no means a psychologist and by no means a mind reader, but he thought he had an innate sense to tell how people really were deep down. That’s actually how he met his best friend, Hui, when he was younger. They met when they were just fifteen years old. Shinwon had been staring at him in class every day and Hui never thought anything of it at first. Then one day, he called him out on it, telling him to “stop being a weirdo staring at him like he was a creature in the swamp”. That made Shinwon laugh, and he told him that if he was a creature in a swamp, he’d be a cute one. That took Hui off guard and they’ve been best friends ever since. Eventually Shinwon told him why he had been staring at him that way, that he could see something in him, this radiating happiness. Hui didn’t judge him, he sort of took it with a grain of salt and just went along with it. Hui was fascinated with this talent that his friend had, always asking him about people to see what he knew. Shinwon had to explain to him that it wasn’t really a talent and he couldn’t just look at someone and know. He had to study them for a while, he had to take note of their actions, expressions, their inner sanctuary of their mind. It wasn’t an easy process, but he also has to be drawn to them. He can’t just look at someone and know. Hui didn’t really understand that either, but he respected it and he never pushed. Although, he did ask Shinwon every now and again if he had been looking at anyone specific. Most of the time, Shinwon would say no. It wasn’t a lie, either.    
  
More recently, Shinwon hadn’t been getting that sense from anyone. It was like everyone around him and in his town was just lonely, unhappy, and didn’t have any sense of even being human anymore. It was winter, so I guess that could have a lot to do with it. Seasonal depression hit everyone differently in most places, but in this small town, it seemed like it hit everyone the same way. It felt like everyone was depressed and that in turn, made Shinwon feel that way. It was like everyone’s energy hit him like a ton of bricks and that made him feel the way he did. He wasn’t sure why he had this sense of things, he never thought anything of it, but he didn’t like it during this time of year simply because everyone just felt down. But he kept his head up, he tried to make the most of the situations. He kept himself busy, not really focusing on anyone but himself and his friends, Hui mostly. They would hang out a lot when they were on breaks and didn’t have classes. It was winter break now, so they spent a lot of time together. They didn’t go home for winter break, mainly because they didn’t have the money, so they stayed together a lot.    
  
But one cold January morning, when Shinwon was out taking photos around the campus of his college, that innate sense that he had started to go off. Only he hadn’t seen anyone yet. Usually, he would see someone, see their aura surrounding them, and that’s when he would fixate on them. Not in a stalker-ish or creepy way, of course. He wasn’t crazy. He wasn’t a stalker, and he would stick to that until the day he died. But the sense started to go off. Shinwon tried not to make it obvious it was affecting him, and he tried to focus on his photography. He held up his camera and began taking photos of the gloomy landscape around him, but what he didn’t expect was a boy, probably a little younger than him, much smaller than him, walking in front of his camera. The shorter boy looked up, blushing immediately when he realized he had walked in front of Shinwon’s camera.    
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your photo.” His voice was soft as silk, gently quiet, like an angel. Shinwon was in awe of this boy, especially when he caught a glimpse of him, the aura surrounding him was the brightest he had ever felt or seen about someone. But something else struck Shinwon about this boy; instead of only being bright like the sun on a warm summer day, he felt like a flower, peeking out of the gray winter concrete sidewalks, full of dead leaves. Full of life, full of color, like a beautiful red tulip that matched the color of the beanie he wore on his head.    
“That’s okay, you didn’t ruin anything.” Shinwon exasperates, almost breathlessly at the sight of him. The smaller boy smiled and nodded, going on about his day. 

* * *

  
  
Shinwon thought about this boy for the rest of the day. Not just because he was one of the most beautiful men that Shinwon had ever seen, but his aura felt different. He was one of the brightest people that Shiwon had ever come across. Not only did he have a radiating light about him, but he reminded him of flowers. Something about the way he held himself, the aura following him, everything sent Shinwon into the mindset of this boy was just the personification of flowers and sunshine. His mind was running with thoughts of him, and he wanted to know more about him. He wanted to see his aura in depth. He wanted to study him, to see what this seemingly unreal boy was hiding, but how would he do that? He didn’t know him, he didn’t even know his name. Even if he tried to describe him to someone, he wouldn’t be able to. All he could call him was an angel in a red beanie, and he felt that worked to a degree. He tried not to get too tangled up in thoughts of his mystery man. He smiled to himself as he looked at the picture of the boy. He thought maybe he should delete it, maybe he shouldn’t hold onto it, but he knew that he couldn’t do that. This picture held a similar light to it that the boy himself had. Shinwon was enamored with him all of a sudden, not even knowing his name or anything about him. He wanted to know more, he wanted to relish in his presence, but he wasn’t sure who he was or where he would be. He’d never seen him before. Maybe Hui would know.    
  
The next day, Shinwon had transferred the photo to his phone and made his way to Hui’s apartment right off of campus. They hadn’t talked in a few days and he didn’t want to disturb him, but Hui knew a lot of people, and he wondered if maybe he knew who this was. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. There was a bit of shuffling, some quiet murmuring and the sound of a door closing before the front door swung open.    
“Sorry I’m kind of bu-” He paused when he saw Shinwon standing there. “Oh hey Shinwon, what are you doing here?”    
Shinwon raised an eyebrow at his friend but he just shook his head. “I came to gain your assistance for something.” Hui nodded and let him in. Hui was acting strange but he didn’t say anything. “Have you ever seen him before?” He opened the photo, zooming in closely on the smaller boy’s face.    
“Oh yeah, that’s Kino, right? Well his name is Hyunggu, but his friends call him Kino. He’s in the grade under us, studies art I think. He wants to be some sort of designer for album covers and other things like that. Why do you have that picture of him?”    
  
Shinwon felt his heart soaring at the thought of him. Kino, Hyunggu, what a beautiful name, he thought to himself. It made sense that he was in art, he had that aura around him, something artistic, something beautiful. He felt his heart swell and more than anything, he wanted to get to know him. But he had to wait. At least he knew his name now.    
  
“Oh uhm, I was out taking pictures yesterday and he walked in front of it as I was taking it.” Shinwon shrugged and Hui gave him a look.    
“Did you see his aura?” He asked excitedly and Shinwon laughed a bit, nodding.    
“Yes, but it wasn’t necessarily an aura. He had more of a light to him, he reminded me of a flower. A rose, for some reason.” Hui could hear it in his voice that he was already enamored with this boy.    
“Did you talk to him?” Shinwon sighed and shook his head, putting his phone back into his pocket.    
“No, he just apologized for messing up my shot and continued on his way. I wish he wouldn’t have though, I wanted to talk to him.” Hui smiled at his friend and chuckled.    
“Well, he stays in the art studio in the art department a lot during the day and into the night sometimes, but I know he frequents a little cafe right outside of campus too. That’s all I am going to tell you about him, go find him, study him. Don’t be creepy. I’m sure you’re going to have a lovely result. He is a lovely boy.” Hui smiles and motions his friend out. “I’ve got company.” Was all he said before he closed the door on him.  
  


* * *

  
For the next couple of days, Shinwon tried to keep his mind off the boy with the beautiful flower feeling to him, a boy that Hui called Hyunggu. Even the sound of his name rang in Shinwon’s ears beautifully. He thought about what Hui told him, about where the boy liked to hang out and where he spent a lot of his time. Shinwon felt drawn to him in some way, but he didn’t know what it was that pulled him towards him, but it was some kind of sign. He decided to go check out the art studio, see if Hui was telling the truth or lying right to his face. He grabbed his jacket and walked to the familiar art building. There were a couple different art studios, so he didn’t know where to start. Luckily, he didn’t have to look far. He got to the top of the stairs and the very first art studio, there came a light humming. He peeked his head inside and saw the boy known as Hyunggu standing there. He looked immersed, lost in his art, as he hummed to a song that Shinwon didn’t know, but would love to know.    
  
He didn’t want to make his presence known, so he barely slipped into the studio. He stayed by the door, slightly hidden by a large canvas that was almost as tall as he was. He looked around it, staring as the shorter boy spilled his heart out onto the canvas. The song seemed light hearted, somewhat of a love song in a sense, and he hummed it beautifully. He wondered if the boy could sing well. He looked at him and watched as his aura filled around him, but like before, he shined brightly, his sense of flowers overtaking Shinwon’s senses again. This time, he reminded Shinwon of a periwinkle, especially after getting a glimpse of his hair. His hair was a silver color, almost white, with streaks and strands of light blue. It matched well with the outfit he had on as well. He wore an oversized white sweater that went down well beyond his waist, paired with dark jeans. Shinwon thought he was brave for wearing a white sweater to paint, but he could see Hyunggu was carefree at the moment. He had a sense of increasing happiness, like this was where he was in his element and this was where he was the happiest. Shinwon leaned forward to see him better, but he accidentally knocked over a cup of brushes and the smaller boy noticed, looking at him but he didn’t catch a quick enough look because Shinwon was out of there in an instant. His breathing was heavy as he got to the bottom of the steps and walked out the door. He caught his breath and smiled to himself, but also kicked himself for not just talking to him. 

A couple days later, Shinwon decided to go to the coffee shop that Hui had stated the younger boy worked at. Shinwon made sure to get someone else to take his order before he seated himself at a table in the corner. He sat down and every so often would take glances at the boy. He was wearing his work uniform, a light pink shirt that complimented his skin tone so well, a white hat that almost matched his hair except for the blue strands peaking out, and his plain jeans he was wearing. Shinwon thought he looked stunning, but he probably always did. Shinwon took note of his aura today. He still seemed happy, but there seemed to be some sort of disconnect happening. His light wasn’t as bright, but nonetheless, he reminded Shinwon of primrose in full bloom, or perhaps a tree of cherry blossoms in full bloom in the streets of Japan, the petals blowing delicately through the wind. But it was almost as if the flower wasn’t getting enough light, something wasn’t right with Hyunggu today. He seemed as though something was bothering him. Shinwon stares a little too long and quickly looks down at his cup, seeing the handwriting on the side of his cup, his name written so beautifully. He didn’t know if it was Hyunggu’s but if it was, his penmanship matched his gorgeous personality. He glanced up and saw the younger boy give him a glance, which caused them both to blush and Shinwon stood up, walking out quickly. He needed to be more subtle about looking at him, about being in the same places as him so often. He didn’t want to see like a stalker, but he loved the light that Hyunggu gave off and he needed to be around that, it made him happy, helped him shine. 

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Shinwon made strides to get to see the boy in different settings. He kept telling himself that he wasn’t stalking him, that he was simply observing as for a project, or an experiment. Hui told him that he was going to get caught, that Hyunggu probably suspected something by now, but Shinwon couldn’t seem to stop himself. He had learned the boy's work schedule, visiting him every other day he worked, studying him, comparing him to his relative flower that day. Worked seemed to dull his light slightly, and it seemed as though he was unhappy there, as most people at work. But when he would be in his art studio, his light would shine as bright as the sun, maybe even brighter. In his studio, Shinwon had compared him to flowers like roses, hydrangeas, lilies, carnations, anything and everything beautiful. He kept a list of the flowers, noting why that aura came about, what the aura felt like to him and in terms of Hyunggu. He had learned to tell when the boy was happy, when he was feeling down, if he was angry, or whatever the emotion. Shinwon wasn’t sure why he was able to tell these things so easily about him, but it intrigued him. It made him curious, made him wonder deeply about this boy. This boy named Hyunggu who he had never spoken to, but felt like he had known for years. His light, his aura, everything about him shined and Shinwon felt like he was falling for him in a sense, but he didn’t even know him. He was enamored, and for now, that was it.    
  
However, one day, Shinwon was outside Hyunggu’s studio, watching him work. He couldn’t make out what the younger boy was painting, but he seemed to be very much intrigued by the subject himself as he worked it, almost like he didn’t know what he was painting until he went at it. Shinwon watched him with careful concentration, watching his every move, watching the emotions on his face. He looked focused, but like something was bothering him. He looked deep into thought, but also happy about his work. He seemed delicate, gentle, like he was fragile. His aura was warm, yet cold all at once. Hyunggu didn’t break concentration once, fully into his painting for almost an hour. Shinwon watched with careful consideration, careful not to get caught, but he was so concentrated on the boy and his emotions. Something was bothering him, but he still had that beautifully lit light surrounding him.    
  
Shinwon was fully stricken to this boy, following his every move, but not close enough. He closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to lose the vision of Hyunggu moving so carefully, every stroke of the paintbrush hitting the canvas at the right time, right speed, Hyunngu smiling proudly after each one. His presence was like a delicate daisy, innocent, pure, happiness like the color yellow. He was yellow, like the sunshine that fell over everyone, making everything feel warm. 

When he opened his eyes, the boy was gone. He sighed to himself, almost frowning in defeat and grief that the young boy was gone. He grabbed his bag and stood up to quietly make his exit, but he was immediately faced with who he had been watching for weeks. There he was in front of him, staring up at him with a curiosity in his eyes.    
  
Shinwon was shocked. Shinwon was in complete awe of this boy, the boy he had been curiously studying, relishing in his aura and his light for weeks now. It was quiet for a moment, but the mood from a few moments ago had changed within the boy. He no longer looked to be deep in thought, he looked lost for words, but he smiled nonetheless. He had such a beautiful smile, it made Shinwon feel warm inside, like the whole room lit up in his presence. But he was curious as to why he was standing here in front of him. The look on his face held confusion, almost like he was lost for words. Shinwon thought maybe he should say something first, but the younger boy beat him to it.    
  
“Have you been following me around?” His voice was soft, delicate, sweet as could be. There didn’t seem to be any anger, confusion, sadness; anything bad, coming out of his mouth. He sounded gentle, like it was a simple question. Shinwon didn’t know how to answer, but he had been caught a few times before, so he figured there was no point in lying.    
  
“Yes but, it isn’t what you might think it is. I’m not stalking you or anything.” Shinwon quickly noted, realizing maybe he shouldn’t have added the stalking part to it and he made a face before quickly letting out a sigh. “I just..” He paused, not really knowing what to say.    
  
“Do you like my art work?” Hyunggu suddenly asked.    
  
“W-What?” Shinwon was taken back, especially since the younger boy jumped over his confession to watching him for weeks.    
  
“I said do you like my work?” He motioned inside of his studio, grabbing Shinwon’s hand and leading him into the studio, beginning to explain what some of the art was, what it meant.    
  
Shinwon didn’t know what to think, was this real? The younger boy didn’t even mention the fact that Shinwon just admitted to watching him over the last couple of weeks, he seemed to brush past it like it was nothing.    
  
“It’s all very lovely.” Shinwon smiled as he admired some of the work, but mainly, he admired the boy and his beautifully formed daisy type aura that surrounded him. He was delicate and innocent, no harm done in his life, he was in full bloom and Shinwon was in a trance to his beauty.    
  
“So why have you been watching me for a while?” Hyunggu finally asked as they sat down at one of his tables. Again, he seemed more curious than angry as most people would be if they heard someone had been watching them for weeks.    
  
“It’s a little difficult to explain.” Shinwon said slowly, almost nervously, but most of all embarrassed that Hyunggu had known.    
  
“Well, I can understand a variety of difficult things. Could you try and explain it?” His voice came out smoothly, like honey dripping into a warm cup of tea. Shinwon felt his heart start racing, that same sweet and gentle daisy aura around the boy.    
  
“I can see auras. I can see people’s moods and auras just by looking at them. I can feel something different about people, feel their presence. I have to focus on them, though. It doesn’t just happen. I tend to fixate on certain auras and yours… Something about yours struck me.” He paused. “You walked in a picture of mine a few weeks ago, I don’t know if you remember. But your smile sent something through me, and when I looked at you, you had this bright and shining aura, one I had never seen before. Something about you reminded me of a rose, like the most delicate rose I’d ever seen. I was encapsulated by you and instead of talking to you, I wanted to get to know you through your aura. Every time I saw you, you reminded me of a different flower. Most auras are just colors mixed together with emotions, but yours.. Well, you’re like the most beautiful bouquet I’ve ever seen. And I wanted to feel that, so I continued to follow you around, just hoping you wouldn’t catch me.” Shinwon finished and it was silent for what felt like hours, but it was only a short few seconds. Shinwon didn’t know what the other boy thought, and for once, he couldn’t tell what he was thinking.    
  
Hyunggu smiled and looked up at Shinwon with bright eyes and the biggest smile.    
“What flower was I today?” He asked and looked over at the taller boy curiously, making Shinwon’s heart rate increase ten fold.   
  
“Today, you were a beautiful daisy.” Shinwon said slowly, looking over the boy’s features.    
  
Hyunggu stood up slowly, and held a finger to Shinwon to wait there. He walked to his canvas he was just working on and flipped the cover page up so Shinwon could see what he was painting. Shinwon felt his heart sink into his stomach, but not in a bad way. He stared at the beautifully delicately painted flower in awe.    
  
“I knew that’s what you were doing. I knew that you could see inside of me, see my aura. I painted a flower every time I saw you. I took note of what the flower might be every time.” He grabbed a small set of canvases, flipping through them, revealing every flower that Shinwon had compared him to, Shinwon was in shock. How could this even happen?    
  
“Call it luck, call it a coincidence, call it what you want. But I think it’s a sign, some kind of destiny.” Hyunggu whispered as he looked at Shinwon with that bright smile, those bright eyes, and this beautifully sculpted daisy to him. 

Shinwon stood up slowly, taking the smaller boy’s hands into his own and they locked eyes.    
  
“You’re my daisy. You were what I was waiting for. You’re the missing piece. My precious daisy.” Shinwon whispered and Hyunggu smiled up at him, nodding slowly.    
  
“You’re what I needed to bloom.” 


End file.
